Ulduar
Ulduar is the massive Fortress capital of the Thunderlands of Valhalla, and the seat of the Titan Odin the only Titan who makes his home on Earth. Ulduar contains the portal which leads to the Noble Titans fortress of Olympas within the Fade, which makes the fortress of extreme importance. Odin was sent along with his brother to Earth where they set up two massive cities in the lands of the Greeks. The city made by Odin was built on top of the largest mountain in Estalia and he would name the fortess city Valhalla. Inside Valhalla he built a society amongst the mountains and was the original founders of the Germanic tribe of the Ostrogoths of whome they would define themselves based on his ideology. In Valhalla Odin would create a city so vast and majestic that his father would grow impressed, which was one of the reasons that Vendriel begin to listen to the words of Slanaash of whome was attempting to get him to join with Chaos. In Valhalla his Kingdom of the Thunderlands would defend a mighty portal at the center of which would lead to the realm of Folkvangr where the mightiest of Germans enter when they die on the fields of Battle. In this way the Thunder lands of Valhalla became the center of the German culture even though most of the Germans would go on to worship other gods and only the Ostrogoth's would basically worship Odin. History Early History Odin was sent along with his brother to Earth where they set up two massive cities in the lands of the Greeks. The city made by Odin was built on top of the largest mountain in Estalia and he would name the fortess city Valhalla. Inside Valhalla he built a society amongst the mountains and was the original founders of the Germanic tribe of the Ostrogoths of whome they would define themselves based on his ideology. In Valhalla Odin would create a city so vast and majestic that his father would grow impressed, which was one of the reasons that Vendriel begin to listen to the words of Slanaash of whome was attempting to get him to join with Chaos. Capital of the Thunderlands In Valhalla his Kingdom of the Thunderlands would defend a mighty portal at the center of which would lead to the realm of Folkvangr where the mightiest of Germans enter when they die on the fields of Battle. In this way the Thunder lands of Valhalla became the center of the German culture even though most of the Germans would go on to worship other gods and only the Ostrogoth's would basically worship Odin. Layout Inside, Ulduar is a profusion of tunnels and stairs and balconies. The entire place appears to be carved out of a massive cave, and many of the levels are natural ledges. It has the feeling, as if nature were improved upon rather than replaced or recreated. The surfaces are a strange mix of smooth and unaltered stone and ice, as when a master sculptor works in stone and lets the material’s natural texture add depth and beauty. It shows where the dwarves got their skill in stonework, but judging by Ulduar they're still a long way from matching their creators. Noteable Members Odin See Also : Odin Odin is the powerful Titan God of theThunderlands of Valhalla of which he fashioned after he grew from a lesser Titan into one of the more powerful Titans during the Titan Civil War. Odin has one sibling in the form of Vendriel of whome was a mighty Titan before he was seduced by the words of Chaos and joined Chaos. Odin is the son of Zeus and was originally a lesser Titan but his father would uplift both he and his brother Vendriel into a position of furthering his control over the Titans. Odin was sent along with his brother to Earth where they set up two massive cities in the lands of the Greeks. The city made by Odin was built on top of the largest mountain in Estalia and he would name the fortess city Valhalla. Inside Valhalla he built a society amongst the mountains and was the original founders of the Germanic tribe of the Ostrogoths of whome they would define themselves based on his ideology. The city made by his brother Vendriel was named Olympus and was created in the image of everything that their father Zeus loved, and for this Vendriel was made into the more powerful of the two brothers. Odin would engage in a massive Battle on Earth against his brother during the Titan Civil War after his brother was turned to the service of Chaos and attempted to invaded the World Edge Mountains using his armies in Olympus. The two would fight for the entirety of both the Titan Civil War, and then Vendriel would recieve demonic aid during the First War with Chaos but still the two would be at a stalemate. Centuries later Vendriel would attempt to sack Valhalla but instead would be tricked into moving his army out of Olmypus and Odin would annihilate much of Olympus and capture what remained of the city. Now in control of both cities Odin would rule effectively over the Germans of Europe for some time, but when the Great Migration occured he would leave Valhalla with many of his Valkarie and during his absence his brother would return to Olympus and retake the city. Odin was forced to stop saving his Germans from the violence of the Great Migration and return to Olympus where he fought his brother in another massive battle. The battle raged for nearly fifty years until finally the forces of Valhalla broke the armies of Vendriel, and Odin himself would enter the throne of Vendriel and engage his brother in Battle. The two gods would fight eachother and when the dust settled Vendriel lay broken on the ground, and after begging Odin for his life, Odin made the decision there was nothing left to save and destroyed his brother. With Vendriel permently destroyed Odin would abandon Olympus to the ghosts of the dead, and returned to Valhalla where he rebuilds the Thunderlands so that he can once again assist his Germans. Category:Capital Category:City of the Thunderlands of Valhalla Category:City